familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Windsor, Victoria
| pop_footnotes = | stategov = Prahran | fedgov = Higgins | fedgov2 = Melbourne Ports | near-nw = South Yarra | near-n = Prahran | near-ne = Prahran | near-w = Albert Park | near-e = Prahran | near-sw = St Kilda | near-s = St Kilda East | near-se = St Kilda East | dist1 = 7 | location1 = Melbourne }} Windsor is a suburb of Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, 5 km south-east of Melbourne's Central Business District. Its local government areaa are the Cities of Port Phillip and Stonnington. At the , Windsor had a population of 7,069. Windsor is bounded by Dandenong Road, St Kilda Road, Williams Road and High Street. It is often incorrectly referred to as Prahran, Windsor's northern neighbour. In the past, Windsor was within the City of Prahran's boundaries and many institutions still refer to this. Windsor was named after Windsor, Berkshire. Known at first as Prahran South, its name was changed to Windsor in 1891. History A Windsor Post Office opened in 1856, but was renamed St Kilda in 1858. The Windsor Post Office in the area opened in 1886. Today Although Stonnington's smallest suburb, Windsor has its own bank, along with a growing number of independent clothing stores, restaurants, bars, lounges and cafés. Windsor contains a diverse mix of housing, including medium density apartments, Victorian terrace housing, hi-rise public housing tower and semi-detached cottages. The Prahran campus of Swinburne University is located just south of High Street in Windsor. The painkiller Aspro was invented by the chemist George Nicholas in Windsor.Slough Museum: Aspro History Nuttelex margarine is also manufactured in Windsor. Melbourne's famous Chapel Street shopping strip bisects Windsor, and the Windsor end is seen as being the more bohemian, less expensive end of the street, although as development continues, the Windsor end of Chapel Street is becoming highly sought-after real estate, with many of the smaller retro-type clothing and vintage stores making way for new venues and some chain restaurants. Landmarks The suburb has many landmarks, including the historic Presentation Convent (now a secondary school), the Stonnington Primary School, old post office, Telstra exchange tower and a campus of Swinburne University. In recent times, the large Empire Cinemas, converted into a nightclub, was gutted by fire before eventually being demolished and replaced by high-rise apartments, also named the Empire. The remains of one side of Punt Road at the Windsor end contains one of Windsor's lesser shopping strips, called Little Windsor on Punt. The suburb also features new design, including the award winning Windsor Fire station, by architects Edmund and Corrigan. In Raleigh Street are the K2 apartments, a Sustainable architecture built in 2006, to the design of Hansen Yuncken and features passive solar design, recycled and sustainable materials, photovoltaic cells, wastewater treatment, rainwater collection and solar hot water. There are many remaining hotels in the suburb, including the popular Windsor Castle and Pint on Punt. Transport Windsor is serviced by a number of trams along Dandenong Road, High Street and Chapel Street and the Sandringham railway line takes commuters from Windsor Station to the CBD in 10 minutes. Punt Road is one of the main bus thoroughfares in Melbourne and passes through the western side of the suburb. See also * City of Prahran – the former local government area of which Windsor was a part References External links *History of Windsor, Victoria Category:Suburbs of Melbourne